


Truth or Dare

by marshmallownose



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Creative Title Is Creative, F/M, Gen, Multi, Pre-TOR, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, and their friends should have acknowledged that, but only for some of them since they're 18 by the end of the show, it probably should be rated a little higher than Teen but it's no explicit or even that mature, it's like a middle ground of teen and mature I guess?, post-S3, written bc Sinner!Patricia and Sinner!Fabian had no business being as hot as they were
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/pseuds/marshmallownose
Summary: “Okay, I’ve got one. What’s something you have personally found attractive that you know you shouldn’t have?”KT’s giggling only increased, and she had to cover her mouth to keep from spraying vodka into the air. “Okay, this is gonna sound so bad ... "
Relationships: Alfie Lewis/Fabian Rutter, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, K. T. Rush/Patricia Williamson, but like only slightly - Relationship, undertones of
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Truth or Dare

A week and a half. Apparently, it only took a week and a half for things to feel normal again after a vengeful Egyptian goddess attempted to destroy the world and enslave mankind, which was honestly pretty impressive. Well, “normal” was a relatively strong word to use; even the most mundane events in Anubis House always had a distinctly peculiar atmosphere.

Even so, everyone was safe, happy, and thankfully not under the control of the Great Devourer. Yeah, that was pretty nice.

As they often did in the wake of another mystery solved or crisis averted, Sibuna meetings had kind of lost their actual meaning. Instead of piecing together puzzles or artifacts, they were more like hang-outs, that everyone except for maybe Fabian much preferred anyway. They still snuck up into the attic for these gatherings, because they were Sibuna and that’s what Sibuna did. You can’t teach an old dog to change its spots, nor can a leopard learn new tricks … or however those sayings were meant to go.

Anyway, this particular past-curfew assemblage was completely soaked in alcohol, and as far as the team was concerned, they’d earned the right to a night of getting ass-blast drunk in a dusty old attic. Sneaking past Victor at the end of the night would certainly be a challenge, but that was future Eddie, Fabian, Alfie, KT, and Patricia’s problem.

At some point, someone had suggested they play a few rounds of Truth or Dare. It might have been Alfie or Eddie, but then again, it might have been Fabian. He tended to have some of his best ideas while intoxicated, so it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that he’d suggest as high-brow a game as that.

“Okay,” Alfie slurred, the socks hung over his ears—the socks were Eddie’s and the dare was from a few rounds back; it’s better not to ask, really—swinging limply when he moved his head. “Hmmm … KT,” he decided, pointing in her general direction. She groaned but nodded in acknowledgment. “Truth or dare?”

KT giggled, nursing her drink. That was an easy one; Alfie always gave the worst dares. “Truth,” she said, then giggled some more and nearly toppled back into Fabian as she shifted dangerously onto her left side.

Alfie nodded, the socks moving with him, which only served to make KT laugh harder. “Wise decision,” he commended her, then thought for a moment. “Okay, I’ve got one. What’s something you have personally found attractive that you know you shouldn’t have?”

KT’s giggling only increased, and she had to cover her mouth to keep from spraying vodka into the air. “Okay, this is gonna sound so bad,” she warned them, and everyone perked with interest. “Like, we were literally all gonna die, but … No, I can’t say this!” KT’s laugh came out like a wheeze and she buried her face in her hands.

“Oh my god,” Eddie crowed, reaching out to thwack his friend on the arm, his muscles flexing in the woman’s nightshirt he’d gotten from Patricia a few rounds back. Those two were arguably the soberest despite having most definitely had the most to drink. They were both built like tanks so it wasn’t exactly a surprise that their tolerance was high. “Don’t be dumb, we’re all friends here.”

“Fine!” she said. “Okay, so like, I understand I was in, like, a ton of danger and I was, like, scared, but when Patricia pushed me up against the wall, that was literally so hot.”

Patricia, who’d been tossing back a shot, promptly choked as the boys’ jaws simultaneously dropped.

“When I _what?”_ she rasped once she’d stopped coughing. “I don’t remember this.”

“You wouldn’t,” KT reminded her. “You were literally possessed.” She took another small sip of her drink. “Doesn’t mean it wasn’t sexy as fuck.”

Eddie frowned and crossed his arms, the tight, sparkly shirt shifting as he did. “Why didn’t you push _me_ up against the wall when you were evil?” he asked his flabbergasted girlfriend. “That’s not fair, all you did was fake being nice and then degrade me in front of my dad.”

Patricia choked again, this time on air. “WHAT?” she shouted, and everyone automatically shushed her in case Victor hear them. _“Please_ tell me I didn’t do any of that.”

Eddie shrugged, still frowning, and okay, maybe he didn’t have that high of a tolerance. “It’s okay he was a Sinner too; he doesn’t remember. Still, how come you pushed KT up against the wall, but not me?”

“Ahh, don’t forget restraining me,” KT hummed, draining her cup and going for another serving; Fabian obligingly poured one for her. “Equal parts terrifying and electrifying.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember that,” Eddie nodded sagely.

_“Whaaaat the fuuuuck,”_ Patricia said, her face flushed from both the alcohol and humiliation.

Alfie started to laugh. “Just wait till you hear about how Fabian got all up in my face. Like, you were super mean, but damn, I kinda get why Nina and Joy were obsessed with you last year, dude. Like, you’re strong as hell. Ten out of ten. I would have never pegged Fabian for a top.”

Fabian looked like he wanted to die, but there was the ghost of a proud little smile on his face. “Really?” he squeaked and Alfie nodded. “Alright then, good to know, I guess.”

“Seriously?” Eddie exclaimed, lip jutting out in a pout. “Am I the only one who didn’t have any charged, subtly-erotic moments during that whole thing?”

“Are you _actually_ upset?” Patricia asked him. “Eddie, I know we don’t remember much from then, but I’m pretty sure we would have killed you and not cared.”

“That’s the appeal,” KT answered for him with another giggle.

Patricia just shook her head and pointed at all of them. “You’re all sick individuals, you know that?” she asked, but the corners of her mouth twitched as she fought off a laugh. “The fact none of you got taken for lust is the real mystery in Anubis House.”

A beat of silence, and suddenly they were all doubled over on themselves, laughing so hard they thought their ribs might crack. Heavy footsteps clomped up the stairs, but the teens were too busy trying not to piss themselves to notice.

Victor stared at them, unimpressed, but after all that had transpired between them, he just didn’t have it in him that night to break up the party. Still, he cleared his throat and the five drunk toddlers froze and looked at him sheepishly. Victor breathed in sharply through his nose and crossed his arms.

“Pass me that bottle of whiskey and you will only need to clean one toilet with a toothbrush tomorrow,” he said, and their faces broke out into surprised grins. Sometimes, just sometimes, he found himself fond of the students.

“So, Victor … ” KT said after a moment. “Truth or dare?”

_Only sometimes._


End file.
